


Ulterior Motives

by gold_sakura



Series: Alihaku Week 2014 [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alihaku week contribution, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Meh, cheesy Alibaba, day 1: Kings & Princes, hoping these babies aren't OC, jealous Hakuryuu, since this is my first time writing these two, uh not sure what else to put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_sakura/pseuds/gold_sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakuryuu knew this would happen. It was an event that was inevitable. Yet, despite its obvious nature, Hakuryuu still felt the disappointed weight in his heart that he desperately tried to hide for so long. Why couldn’t he ignore his dark feelings when he had finally heard the news?</p><p>It was most likely due to the fact that this concerned Alibaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ulterior Motives

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there guys! Happy first day of AliHaku week! I have been so excited for this week to arrive, you don't even know. This fic is for the first prompt which is Day 1: Kings & Princes. I have never written for this ship (even though they are one of my favorites) so I hope I won't mess up too badly with this day or the rest of the week. I also didn't have a beta for this fic so please forgive me if you see a couple of mistakes in there. Hope you enjoy!

Hakuryuu knew this would happen. It was an event that was inevitable. Yet, despite its obvious nature, Hakuryuu still felt the disappointed weight in his heart that he desperately tried to hide for so long. Why couldn’t he ignore his dark feelings when he had finally heard the news?

It was most likely due to the fact that this concerned Alibaba

Before the two boys had met, Hakuryuu had already known that Alibaba was the next heir to the Balbadd Kingdom. He couldn’t avoid all the talk about how Alibaba was an absolute prodigy, a miraculous blessing for that soiled kingdom. Hakuryuu was met with a huge shadow that easily cast over him, one he knew he had to overcome to prove himself worthy of even higher praise.

Even with so many chances to ignore his royal duties, Hakuryuu thought it was unfitting to waste any time on nonsense that would deter him from his goal. As he did his best to attend all of the palace’s royal lessons, his other brothers and sisters were able to enjoy every moment of being children. It was still many years until it was deemed by the royal court that Hakuryuu had grown enough to represent the Kou Empire . . . as a prince.

Hakuryuu tried his best to hide his frustration. He watched silently as his brother, Kouen, snatch his dream up with seemingly flawless hands. The goal of becoming king was now out of reach. Hakuryuu had to accept second place, even when Alibaba was still above him.

During his crowning ceremony, Kouen decided to appoint new people to the empire’s delegation of peace. As expected, Hakuryuu was made to represent the Kou family in the Balbadd Kingdom. Kouen had seen Hakuryuu’s resentment towards Alibaba early on, and it had only become more apparent as his younger brother matured. The only solution he could see finally resolving this issue was to send Hakuryuu out to discuss future trade possibilities with Alibaba. He could only hope that the prince could behave himself.

As Hakuryuu neared the Balbadd Kingdom, his nerve-wracking excitement made him fidget uncontrollably . He was finally going to confront his rival, the boy who had been glorified enough to ignite jealousy in his heart. He couldn’t afford to make any mistakes that day.

The people of Balbadd seemed hesitant to greet Hakuryuu. He walked past an aura of growing judgement. All of them were wary of him, suspicious of his true intentions in this significantly smaller kingdom. It wasn’t long before the piercing stares finally felt threatening to Hakuryuu.

He stopped in his tracks, still quite a distance away from the palace. Tension overcame Hakuryuu, his panic slowly rising from trying to think of a way to show he meant no harm. He cursed his voice for failing him during such a crucial time.

“Everyone, please do not treat our guest in such a cold manner.” A figure stepped out of the crowd dressed in warm colors. He walked towards Hakuryuu with purpose, with an unmistakable aura. “Hello. You must be from the Kou Empire. I am Alibaba Saluja. future heir to the Balbadd Kingdom. And you are?”

Hakuryuu bowed. “I-I’m Hakuryuu Ren, second prince to the Kou Empire. I am here as a representative of peace. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness.”

“The pleasure is all mine.” Alibaba smiled. With a single expression, everyone else, including Hakuryuu, was brought a new sense of relaxation.

In an instant, all of the stress in the air vanished. Genuine smiles were now directed at Hakuryuu; it was almost as if the people’s doubt in him never existed. In that moment, Hakuryuu knew he was already no match for the blond in front of him. A king only had power when he gained the trust of his people.

“Shall we make our way to the palace, Hakuryuu?”

“If that is what you wish, Your Highness.”

“. . . Right. Follow me.”

Alibaba did not fail to prove that he was capable of exceeding all of Hakuryuu’s expectations. He wasn’t exactly proper, but that somehow worked in the blond’s favor. His boyish nature gave him a certain charm that made him unique. Alibaba was a person who could relate to his people while still being aware of his greater responsibilities. Hakuryuu was doomed.

The first week passed too quickly. Hakuryuu was not only awed by Alibaba, but also by the drastic differences between this kingdom and his own. This was Hakuryuu’s first time outside of his palace, so all the new sights overwhelmed him. Thankfully Alibaba could tell that was the case and showed Hakuryuu things at a careful pace. The blond somehow knew how to bring comfort to the other boy. Hakuryuu was unprepared to fall under Alibaba’s spell.

The end of the seventh day was tiring for both boys. They had ventured into town, hoping to find some fruit to bring back to the palace. However, they didn’t expect to look at all the lovely wares around the marketplace. The sun was already setting by the time they decided to rest at the nearest tavern.

“How long will you be staying with m -, us, Hakuryuu?”

“Excuse me?”

“Oh,” Alibaba coughed. “I’m sorry to ask so abruptly. I know most representatives tend to stay for a week when they visit, but it has been such a long time since I have been able to talk to someone around my age.”

“Do you not have any relatives, Your Highness?”

“Please, I told you that it’s fine if you called me Alibaba.” He chuckled. “I know you have to act all proper around the others, but you can lose the facade when it’s just the two of us.”

Hakuryuu frowned. “Facade? I can assure you that I do not use anything as lowly as facades.”

“Alright, alright. Keep being all stifled then.

“You still haven’t answered my question.”

“Huh? Oh right! I only have my two brothers, but they are way older than me. I’m not really allowed to be outside of the palace either, so I’m in a rut here.”

“Wait. I thought you are always outside of the palace. We have been sightseeing ever since I’ve been here, Your Highness.”

“Exactly! It’s because you are here that I’m able to do slightly normal things around here. Once you’re gone, I will go back to all those boring royalty lessons again.”

“You have to attend lessons?” Hakuryuu’s jaw almost dropped. Someone as prepared as Alibaba wouldn’t need constant teaching. “But you seem more than capable of being a worthy king.”

“Eh,” Alibaba blushed slightly. “You think so? It’s nice of you to say that.” He sighed before he continued. “If only the rest of the royalty here believed that. They think it is more responsible of me to continue with my repetitive teachings.”

“I see. . .” Hakuryuu knew exactly how tedious some of those lessons could be. Perhaps it felt worse for Alibaba since he was more hyperactive.

 _Surely Kouen wouldn’t mind me staying here for a little while longer_. “I suppose staying a couple of more days wouldn’t hurt. I hope I’m not imposing, Your Highness.”

Alibaba’s face brightened up with a huge grin. “Of course not! The Balbadd Kingdom will be more than happy to accomodate for you for your extended stay!”

Hakuryuu huffed. “You sound way too excited about this. Are you sure you don’t want me to stay just to tease me some more, Your Highness?”

“Not sure. Guess we just have to wait and find out, won’t we?”

In those extra few days, Hakuryuu was shown a world without any pressure on his shoulders. He had found a part of himself that enjoyed relaxing instead of competing. Even with so many differences, Alibaba had come to see Hakuryuu as an equal.

It took so much courage for Alibaba to ask Hakuryuu out an their first date. Hakuryuu had already made continuous trips back to Balbadd for months. Alibaba couldn’t hold his feelings for the raven haired boy any longer.

The confession, in Hakuryuu’s opinion, was rather cheesy. Alibaba had waited for them to be outside on a starry night. Moonlight revealed Alibaba’s blushing face as stood on Alibaba’s balcony. His voice was uncertain and his body was trembling as he held both of Hakuryuu’s hands. The attempt certainly seemed nerve-wracking for the blond; he was lucky that Hakuryuu had a soft spot for hard workers. That night was truly unforgettable, especially since Alibaba screamed at the top of his lungs when Hakuryuu mumbled a quiet “yes”.

This love for Alibaba was the exact reason why Hakuryuu was frustrated with himself now. He had many years to get rid of the vengeful spirit that dwelled inside his heart. The precious feeling that Hakuryuu had for his lover should have supported his newfound goal to heal himself. Yet, even as he sat there at Alibaba’s crowning ceremony, Hakuryuu could still feel a scowl set on his face.

He truly wished he was as happy about this moment as everyone around him was.

“Attention!,” A royal official in front of the palace hall yelled out. “It is time for the ceremony to begin. Prince Alibaba you may now step up to the podium.”

Alibaba emerged from the doorway, striding past all of his admirers in a scarlet robe. He glanced back nervously at Hakuryuu before going to stand next to the official.

“Good. Thank you all for attending such a momentous occasion! Today is when we celebrate Prince Alibaba receiving full rights to the Balbadd throne. Many of us would have expected this to occur in another 2 years, but this boy has shown his exceptional capabilities to the royal court.”

Hakuryuu clenched his fists. _Don’t ruin Alibaba’s big moment._

“Prince Alibaba is not only a worthy example of a king. He should be considered a role model for all of us. He has shown us that anything is possible when you put your heart into your dreams.”

_You have no idea how I much I tried._

“This person is worthy of the crown I now have in my hands.” The official held up a crown designed only for this ceremony. Golden and littered with various jewels, it mocked Hakuryuu with its luxurious appearance. “Prince Alibaba, accept the crown, but do not grow vain. Remember that a king must remain loyal, honest, brave, and unselfish in order to truly serve his people.”

_Will I always be missing something?_

The official placed the crown atop of Alibaba’s head. Alibaba grinned widely. The crowd cheered with all their might. Hakuryuu’s heart sank.

“People of Balbadd, welcome your new ruler, King Alibaba Saluja!” The crowd died down as they bowed. Hakuryuu could only manage to stifly lower his head. “Is there anything you wish to announce now that you are king, Your Majesty?”

“Yes I do. As all of you know, today would have been impossible under normal circumstances. However, my crowning was an unique exception. I would lie to you if I said I only did this task with my own strength. None of this would have been possible without your support and encouragement. However, today I would like to thank one person in particular. Hakuryuu, do you mind stepping up here?”

Despite Alibaba’s inability to see him clearly, Hakuryuu still shook his head as he stood up. He walked briskly to Alibaba’s side, hoping his blush wasn’t showing on his cheeks.

“For those of you who don’t know, this is Hakuryuu Ren, second prince of the Kou Empire, and also my current lover.”

The raven haired boy gasped. “Alibaba -”

“We have been together for many years, both showing each other new things. Hakuryuu has especially taught me much about a proper king. I know it has always been a dream of his to be in my current position.”

“Too few of you know of his dedication. He has always tried his best to be the man people can only dream of. Even back when he resented me, he did everything he could to lead me in the right direction when I made mistakes. Without his nobility, I wouldn’t be the king you now see before you.”

“That is why it is more than appropriate to reward him.” Alibaba turned to face Hakuryuu. “Hakuryuu. . . “

“Yes, Your Majesty?”

“Do you believe there is no way for you to become a king?”

“Not in any way I can think of.”

“Well, hopefully this can change your mind.” Suddenly, Alibaba removed the crown and plopped it on Hakuryuu’s head. “Will you marry me, Hakuryuu?”

 _Is he serious?_ Hakuryuu teared up. He grabbed Alibaba’s shoulders; he needed to know if this was real or not. When Alibaba smiled softly at him, Hakuryuu couldn’t do anything but squeak. “I. . . I will.”

“Heh, I was hoping you would say that.” Alibaba looked over to the official. “Would you mind doing the honors my good man?”

“Of course. . . People of Balbadd, please welcome your new rulers King Alibaba and King Hakuryuu!”

With one gentle, but long kiss, Hakuryuu felt relief wash over him. He should have known why Alibaba wanted to become king so quickly. Alibaba’s absurd reasons are what made Hakuryuu love him even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment or suggestion if you want. You can also message me on tumblr; my url is gold-sakura. See you all for the rest of AliHaku week~


End file.
